A number of radiological imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Certain of these systems are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and, in digital imaging systems, impact a digital detector. Such X-ray systems use digital circuitry for detecting the X-rays, which are attenuated, scattered or absorbed by the intervening structures of the subject. In medical diagnostic contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize internal tissues and diagnose patient ailments. In other contexts, parts, baggage, parcels, and other subjects may be imaged to non-invasively assess their contents and for other purposes.
Individual pixels of an X-ray panel of the digital detector store a charge representative of an amount of incident X-ray radiation received by each pixel. Circuitry (e.g., front-end circuitry) coupled to the X-ray panel regulates signal acquisition by individually accessing and integrating the charge from each pixel. However, certain events during signal acquisition may hinder this regulation by the circuitry resulting in image artifacts within a generated X-ray image. For example, charge dumping from the front-end circuitry to the panel or a fault within the panel may induce crosstalk between components of the panel resulting in the image artifacts.